


【生贺】2020.12.24威廉生日快乐

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Kudos: 3





	【生贺】2020.12.24威廉生日快乐

一切都已准备就绪。

金色的五角星在墨绿的圣诞树顶闪闪发光，五色的彩条与红白的拐杖糖撒在枝叶间，寒风吹着铃铛，清脆的声音让人不免忘记了冬日的寒冷。

圣诞节近在眼前。

魔法骑士团与普通国民自然是不同的，逢年过节也不一定能够排得上休假，运气再不好一些，加班都是难免的。应季的装扮成为了骑士团基地与节日的唯一共鸣。威廉从来都不会忘记这些节日，温柔的团长总会在节日之前就着手准备，新年的烟花，感恩节食堂的火鸡，圣诞的松柏树……每到这个季节，团员们多少都会期待一下今年团长会选择什么树来当今年的圣诞树。

今年是蓝冰柏啊，不愧是凡强斯团长，完美的形状……桑德拉看着已经装饰的差不多的圣诞树，在心中发出一年一度的感慨。圣诞节固然重要，但是在这之前还有更加重要的事情。

没错！凡强斯团长的生日。

虽然团长总是说着不必麻烦，但是团员们在这个时候都默契的选择“违抗”团长。桑德拉自然也不例外，虽然想准备些特别的惊喜什么的，但是往年总会出些差错……他摸了摸口袋里已经揣热乎的礼物盒，迎向不远处刚从树后走出来的威廉。“凡……”还未开口的话被眼前的画面噎了回去，威廉的身边还跟着尤诺。桑德拉气的牙痒痒，不仅失去了本来可以跟团长独处的机会，而且……怎么又是你！再气也不能捏坏礼物盒，桑德拉攥紧了口袋里的拳头。

“桑德拉吗？在这里做什么呢？”威廉看见了努力恢复平静表情的桑德拉，微笑着在他面前停下，“要是有什么想挂上去的装饰挂上去就好，也转达给其他的团员们吧。”“凡强斯团长，您又在和尤诺单独谈话了吗。”桑德拉把“单独”二字咬的有些重，尤诺听着忍不住叹了口气。“是呢，稍微有点事情……但是已经说完了，你找我有事吗？桑德拉。”威廉看着毕恭毕敬的桑德拉好像猜到了什么……“不，没有什么事情，您的话我会转达给其他团员的。”“谢谢你，桑德拉。”威廉点了点头，“那么我就先出去一趟。”

桑德拉看着威廉离开了基地的大门才转头把注意力放在一直一脸“难以置信”的表情盯着他的尤诺，“你有什么想说的就快说。”“我们有个计划……”尤诺慢悠悠的开口，“当然你来不来都无所谓，但是你来的话团长应该会更开心吧。”这小姿势故意的吧！差点被前半句话气死的桑德拉皱起了眉头，但还是在听到后面的话时压制住了想揍他的冲动，“什么计划？”

……

“原来如此，所以刚刚团长才……那么我就参加吧，为了凡强斯团长。”桑德拉凝重的和尤诺相对着点了点头。

……

另一边的威廉其实多少觉察到了些什么，这个时机多少有些奇怪，但是……威廉想了想尤诺说出这个话时候面无表情的脸，又看了看近在眼前的王城，“无论如何，尤里乌斯大人找我自然不可能不来啊……”魔法帝的城堡十分安静，也许是假日将近的缘故，连守卫都少了许多，马尔克斯也少见的没有出来引路。是单独找的我吗？威廉心里这么想着，敲响了门。“威廉吗？进来吧。”

落地窗的阳光将尤里乌斯的影子拖的很长，像极了他以前的模样。威廉看着年幼的尤里乌斯大人，愧疚在心中闪过。“找我有什么事情吗？尤里乌斯大人。”威廉向人走近，坐在魔法帝位置上的尤里乌斯看着他还是笑的这样柔和，“我收到了关于修缮的报告，金色黎明管辖的区域已经基本修复了，比预定的时间还要早呢。真是辛苦你了。”“不，这是团员们努力的结果。”

正是因为与他幼时以来的相处带来的了解，尤里乌斯明白威廉的感受与痛苦，他没办法说什么，这是他必须背负下去的责任，但是尤里乌斯很担心他。威廉和尤里乌斯静静地对视了几秒，时间好像在这夕阳中也慢了下来。“我没事，尤里乌斯大人，我会做好我所能做的一切。”威廉缓缓地开口，正如他们多年以来相处下来尤里乌斯了解他一样，威廉也多少了解尤里乌斯的想法。这个对他来说既是恩人又是老师的存在是他前进的方向。

尤里乌斯的脸上慢慢浮现了些笑容，“那就好，威廉。不过叫你来还有一件事情……”尤里乌斯从抽屉里拿出一只细长的小盒子交到他的手中，“生日快乐，威廉。”那是一只精致漂亮的羽毛笔，羽尾的金色点缀着笔身，被放置在深红色绸缎上。“谢谢你，尤里乌斯大人……很漂亮的笔，我会好好珍惜的。”“太好了……要是再一次让你觉得很土，我可是要大受打击了。”尤里乌斯笑着送了口气，这副神情让威廉忍不住笑了出来。

“那么也差不多该放你回去了，今晚要好好享受呢。”尤里乌斯的笑容意味深长。“那么我就告辞了。”威廉平举手臂敬了个标准的礼。“你创建了一个很好的团呢，威廉。”威廉的脸上扬起骄傲的微笑，“是。”

……

回到金色黎明基地的威廉感到了一丝不对劲，平常在外面溜达的团员们此刻一个都没有。从魔力来看全在大厅吗……威廉回想着尤里乌斯的话，伸手推开眼前金色的木门。

碰！

七色的彩纸随着响声从天而降，洋洋洒洒地落在面具上，毛绒绒的衣领上，水晶灯闪耀的光芒照亮整个大厅，还有每一位团员的脸。

“凡强斯团长！生日快乐！”

躲在门后的哈蒙和戴维德手里还拿着刚用完的拉炮，大厅的餐桌上摆满了大家精选的美食，而在房间的中央则是堆成了小山的礼物盒。

“这个派对是……”威廉看着眼前的大家还依然有些发愣。“尤诺那个家伙的主意，不过大家都赞成就是了。”兰基尔斯摊手表示无奈，向威廉示意站的有些距离的尤诺——还是一脸冷冷淡淡的样子，反倒是一旁的克劳斯着急得让尤诺多少有点表情。真是的，尤里乌斯大人也是这个计划的一环吗……威廉笑出了声，这大概是他最幸福的时刻，和最爱的团员们一起……不，和最爱的“家人们”一起，真的很开心。

“谢谢，大家，一起享受这个派对吧。”

  
————————————————  
彩蛋：  
威廉拆开了桑德拉的礼物，很微妙地跟尤里乌斯撞了，也是一只羽毛笔。之后威廉选择用桑德拉给的那只，然后把尤里乌斯给的羽毛笔珍藏起来了。  
（果然今年也出了岔子呢，桑德拉。x）


End file.
